The invention relates generally to a device which can be placed between the teeth and manipulated by chewing action to simultaneously clean teeth, cheeks, lips and the tongue and massage the gums.
Although great strides have been made in other areas of health and hygiene, the field of dentistry still relies upon the use of the toothbrush as the principle means for oral hygiene and general tooth care. Although proper use of a toothbrush, combined with the use of dental floss and periodic visits to a dentist, can be an effective means of preventing cavities, pyorrhea and other periodontal disease, it is clear that a large portion of the general population fails to practice satisfactory oral hygiene.
A large part of the failure can be attributed to the fact that a toothbrush is not an effective means of cleaning teeth for a large portion of the population. Certain of the posterior and inside areas of the teeth and gums simply are not readily accessible with a toothbrush. The spreading of dentifrice, unless combined with thorough scrubbing action, does not remove all the plaque from the surfaces of the teeth and from the gums. Studies have shown that the insufficient duration of use and incorrect brushing action with the toothbrush are the reasons that the desired cleaning and gum massaging is not attained for the majority of all people. Thus, there is a need for another device to thoroughly clean the teeth and massage the gums.
Applicants are aware that other devices have been shown which purport to overcome some of the disadvantages of the toothbrush. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,691,785, of Remensnyder, a device is disclosed which massages gums. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,084, of Cole, a device is disclosed for cleaning and massaging teeth. Both devices are molded to fit the patient's teeth and gum tissue, and therefore cannot be mass-produced in order to become available to the general public. Furthermore, a striking disadvantage of the disclosed devices is that since they are molded to cover all or a large portion of the chewing surfaces the pressure asserted on them is distributed unevenly on the various surfaces of the teeth and gums. In addition, the design of the devices discourages extended use necessary for effective cleaning and massaging, since the devices are uncomfortable and occupy the entire mouth.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,172,998, of Grout, discloses a device which overcomes some of these disadvantages. Grout provides a resilient spool or reel-shaped device having a solid cylindrical center portion with two essentially identical enlarged end flange portions. Although Grout discloses a device which can be mass-produced and which distributes the chewing pressure over a smaller area of the teeth and gums, it is primarily a gum massaging device. The peripheral edges of the device principally contact the gums and have little contact with the surfaces of the teeth. Any incidental contact with the teeth would be ineffective to provide any significant cleansing action. Furthermore, the device is not shaped to efficiently transmit tooth pressure into side pressure of the cleaning surfaces.
The fact that the prior art devices do not provide effective means for cleaning the teeth and massaging the gums is the most likely factor responsible for the apparent lack of commercial success of any of the devices. Thus, there continues to be a need for a device to provide effective personal oral hygiene.